


Building Your Girl's Second Story

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Movie Night, do not copy to another site, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Just a cute, gay movie night between two sweet girls in love.Written for Pride Month Day 13: Lesbian Couple!





	Building Your Girl's Second Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am caught up in writing, but since my Internet in Germany is spotty at best, these will be uploaded whenever I can. At the very least, they’ll all go up in mid-July. For now, enjoy the brief snatch of Internet to bring you this one!

Roman giggled as she flounced down the hallway, skirt swirling around her legs as her bun bobbled atop her head. Today had been a wonderful day for her, and she couldn’t wait to have an even better evening with her wonderful girlfriend. 

 

“Patton!” Roman trilled. “Are you ready for movie night?” 

 

“Yep! Just give me a moment!” Patton called from inside her room, a small grunt following her words. Roman frowned slightly, a bit confused as to what Patton could be doing. 

 

She opened the door a moment later, smile painting her freckled cheeks as she looked up at Roman. “Found the blankets!” Roman simply chuckled and pulled Patton into a short, sweet kiss, humming happily. 

 

“Wonderful. Popcorn is also ready.” Patton giggled and booped Roman’s nose before skipping downstairs, Roman gleefully following. The two flopped onto the couch together, snuggling under the blankets and hugging each other close, as Roman turned on  _ Blue Is The Warmest Colour  _ and settled back. 

 

“I love you, Patton,” she murmured, leaning her head on Patton’s shoulder. The blonde’s giggles sent a wave of warm feeling through her heart and she craned her head back to peck a kiss on Patton’s jaw, smiling softly. 

  
“I love you, my beautiful princess,” Patton murmured back. The two then fell into comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other’s presence as they watched the movie, falling asleep with tangled limbs halfway through their third time watching  _ Tangled.  _ Sure, in the morning they’d both have cricks in their necks, but neither one of them would say it wasn’t worth it, just to spend time with their girlfriend. Even if Roman really needed to learn to not wear makeup to their movie nights; eyeshadow was hard to get out of pastel clothing, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short piece! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
